We are one
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: a KaixOC oneshot i got in my head at like midnight and i finished it at 4  thanks to my cat trying to open the door on her own again, so i had to put a chair infront each time.  Anyway hope ya'll like it


"LEAVE ME ALONE TYSON!" A voice screamed, which was heard throughout the entire Granger residence.

"Tyson, get out. I'll talk to her and see whats the matter." A brownhaired girl suggested to the world famous blader.

"Fine. But find out what it is, she can't stay like this or it might kill her."

Hilary turned to the left, to see her friend fighting the tears that wanted to stream out of her eyes. The break-up between Jay and Kai, which happened a few months ago, still bothered her alot. Not even the dates she went on turned into anything. Everyone thought that the new guy she met, Jesse, would have been able to help her move on. But even though he was an incredibly sweet guy, the moment he asked what her previous boyfriend was like, she just ran. No one heard from her untill like 2 days ago. And in those two days, the blackhaired girl barely touched any food.

IN THE LIVINGROOM

"Hey Tyson!"

"Oh, hey Max and Ray."

"Whats wrong? You seem kind of irritated." Max asked, noticing the weird look that, the normally loudmounthed blader, now had on his face.

"Its Jay. She was seeing a new guy, didn't start dating him yet though. But the moment he asked what her previous boyfriends were like, she just ran off. No one heard from her for ages and then suddenly like 2 days ago, gramps found her in the garden underneath a bush, completely exhausted."

"I wonder what happened?" Ray asked, getting more worried about his friend who refused to talk to everyone who went in there untill now.

A click made the three heads turn to the direction the sound came from, seeing Hilary walk into the livingroom. The moment she shook her head, everyone knew that she couldn't get anything out of Jay.

"Maybe i can try." The blackhaired nekojin suggested. "Every time she had problems, i always got her to tell things to me."

"Yea, your right about that Ray. But what would be so different now that not even I got her that far so she would tell me. Normally she always shares boyfriend things with me." Hilary responded.

"You think it has something to do with that?" Ray replied while walking towards the door to Jay's room. Peeking through the tiny opening between the door and its frame, the golden eyed boy saw his friend sitting on the edge of her bed. Nothing seemed to matter to her, the look in her eyes that normally was so alive and the cheerfull air around her when she was with them, seemed to have completely vanished. Whatever was bothering her, made her lose hope on everything near enough.

"Hey guys, maybe we should ask Kai if he can make her talk." Hilary spoke up all of the sudden.

"He's profafly off to god knowfs where." Tyson replied with a full mounth before getting slapped on the back of his head by Hilary.

"She's right Tyson. Right now she looks like shes nearly giving up on everything."

"How so Ray?"

"When i looked in her room, she was still sitting on the edge of her bed, staring a hole in the ground. She didn't even move an inch when i opened the door a bit more or closed it. Its like she's in thought of something but can't get out of it."

"I'll call mister D. He might know where Kai is." Max spoke up before walking to the phone and dialing Mr. Dickinsons phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mister D?"

"Oh hy Max. What can i do for you?"

"Do you by any chance know where Kai is or would be?"

"I think i heard Tala say he was trying to get rid of a girl that kept showing up where he was and hanging onto him when she saw the chance. That boy is finally opening up on life."

"Mr D. This is important. Its about Jay!"

"Oh my... what's wrong with her?"

Ray walked to Max and took over the phone, saying to Max that he and the others should go look outside to see if they could find Kai.

"Mr. D, its me now, Ray."

"What's the matter with Jay?"

"Well you know she was seeing a boy right? Well not dating but seeing someone?"

"Yea, i heard something about that. What happened?"

"When i saw him, he told me that the moment he asked her what her previous boyfriends were like, Jay started to think alot when they were talking, not hearing what he said. And then one moment, when he asked something else, she just ran off and vanished for weeks. Gramps found her here 2 days ago."

"Oh my. Is she okay?"

"Well, to be honest. Even i haven't seen her this bad. Its like there is no life in her eyes left. I walked in the room, but in the few steps i took, she didn't even move her eyes from the spot she was looking at on the floor."

"Maybe i should send over a doctor."

"I don't think that will help much. All they will say is to make sure that she eats enough."

"Did she eat anything?"

"In these past two days? Barely according to Hilary." Ray said, his voice surprisingly more silent then it was before.

"She won't even talk to anyone, mr. Dickinson."

"Let me know, if anything changes."

"I will." the nekojin replied before placing down the phone and walking back to see if anything had changed, but to his displeasure, Jay was still sitting in the same position, however now her eyes were closed. Ray couldn't tell if it was because she fell asleep or if she was thinking with her eyes closed, but then the blackhaired girl opened her eyes again and continiued to stare at the ground.

'I'll come back later.' Ray thought to himself, before turning and walking towards the garden. Maybe she left something in there that might help.

2 HOURS LATER

"Hey Ray. Did you find anything that could help?" Tyson asked when he saw his friend coming into the room again.

"No, nothing. Did you find Kai?"

"Yea, there was a girl with him but yea we found him." Max replied looking at the door where Kai and the mystery girl walking in to.

"ARE YOU THICK? I NEVER WANTED TO START ANYTHING WITH YOU TO BEGIN WITH! YOU THICKHEADED WHORE. DON'T THINK EVERYTHING WILL GO YOU WAY SO FUCK OFF!"

Everyone's head shot towards the room where Jay, Kai and the mystery girl were in. Ray shot Kenny a worried look, who, on his turn looked at Tyson and so on. Then the five of them got surprised by the blonde girl that was with Kai, ran out the house with a tearstrained face.

"I thought that he was yelling at Jay." Kenny started.

"Same here chief, your not the only one." Max replied to his friend, before being distracted by something, or rather someone, moving past him.

"I'm gonna go peek, hehe."

"Tyson!" Hilary said silently, but it came out like a loud whisper. But the boy creeping towards the door, didn't stop because of it.

'Hehe, let's see.' Tyson thought to himself as he peeked through the tiny keyhole at the side of the door.

IN THE ROOM WITH JAY AND KAI

"What in the world happened to you Jay? I thought you were sure about this." Kai spoke, still sitting on the floor infront of the blackhaired girl that was his girlfriend before.

"I – i'm confused." Jay finally replied, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Jay, you can't do this too yourself. Do you know how i felt when Tyson said, you vanished for weeks and then appeared at his house with no intention of eating anything?"

Jay looked up slightly, the normally shining brown eyes, were now somewhat dull.

"What has happened to you Jay?" Kai whispered as he whiped some tears from Jay's cheeks.

"I – I don't know."

"Was it because we split up? Because you missed me? Tell me Jay." The russian blader said, looking in her eyes, trying to get some words from the blackhaired girl, to tell him what was wrong. Untill he heard a noise coming from behind the door.

"TYSON BUZZ OFF! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!" Kai shouted at the door, standing up incase he needed to kick Tysons ass. A noise soon after told kai that the loudmounthed blader went back to the others.

"I – i think so." Jay said in a very silent voice that even Kai barely heard, but none the less it made his head turn quicker then Dranzer could attack.

When he turned around, Kai saw that Jay had gotten up and was now, standing infront of him.

"Then why did you ask if it would be better if we split up?" The Russian blader asked, placing his hand on the cheek of the girl infront of him, making her look up at him.

"Because i had to move to the next town, and – and i thought you didn't want to see me because its far away. I tried moving on when i was there, b – but when someone asked me about you, i broke down." Jay said slowly, watching the chest of the boy she had loved all along, with tears falling down her cheeks, before being silenced by a pair of hands grabbing her face gently and lips kissing her own roughly in the beginning, but became more gentle after a few seconds.

"Jay." A deep voice said seconds after the kiss on her lips stopped.

The blackhaired girl opened her eyes at the sound of her name and looked straight into Kai's eyes, which were really close to her own, considering he had his head leaning against her own.

"Jay, i stayed in bloody Russia at the tournament 4 years ago, did i even think about saying we should break up?"

"N-no."

"I wouldn't care, even if you were at the other side of this freaking globe."

"Really?"

"Yea." Kai replied, a small smile appearing on his face. A real one that hadn't been there in a long time. "All this time i hoped you would come back. Your the only one who can actually see the real me, where will i find someone like that again huh?"

Jay burried her head in Kai's chest, hiding the blush that she felt coming up.

"But we can't just forgive and forget can we?" she replied.

"Well, i've got something better. But you have to promise me one thing."

"That is?" Jay asked with curiousity written all over her face, while looking up into Kai's eyes.

"Never, EVER think i'll leave you because of how far or long i'm away from you."

"Alright, I promise."

Kai hesitated for a second before saying what he wanted, it was something he had been working on, no one knew about this. Not even Ray found out. Kai leaned in untill his lips were next to Jay's right ear.

"Stay with me forever, not just forever as it a few years, i mean untill we die." The normally strong leader whispered with a slight tone of being nervous in every word.

"Kai do you mean?" Jay asked, pulling away slightly and looking straight in his eyes, the eyes she had to admit to that she still loved them. "Even after what i did?"

"After what you did? My list is longer and you still stayed with me."

"Was that meant as a joke?" the blackhaired girl asked with a small smile on her lips, a real one like she only could show around him.

"Tell me, will you stay with me?"

"I think you mean m – marry, right?"

"I'm not like others now am i?" Kai replied, slightly impatient and worried with what this girl would answer him, would she stay with him or would she turn and go back. Instead of an answer, the young adult Russian got silenced with a kiss, but the moment he wanted to kiss back, the lips left his.

"Does that qualify as an answer?" Jay asked, her face red from the blush that was painted on her face and her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Maybe."

"Well, yea. I wouldn't have come back like this if i didn't miss you now would i?"

"You could have done it in a better state, you know." The young Hiwatari said, telling the girl that was once again his girlfriend, that she shouldn't have gone this far.

"Maybe you should make Tyson train more tomorrow."

"Oh no, no, no, Jay. I've got more important things to do." A smile appeared on Kai's face that said 'i'm up to something.'

"Oh? Like what?"

"This." Kai replied before picking up Jay at her waist, lifting her off the ground and kissing her fully on the lips. Showing the girl he loved, just how much he REALLY missed her by putting every feeling in the kiss he gave her, before breaking the kiss and walking to the group who were waiting in the livingroom, still carrying Jay in his arms who now had wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs aroung his waist.

"So Kai wha - WHOA!" Tyson started, but soon shut up when he saw how his former captain, now close friend, was holding Jay, not forgetting how she was holding onto him.

"Problem solved." Kai answered as he sat down on the couch. Jay moved her legs slightly so it was more comfortable for her to sit.

"What did you do?"

"My dear Tyson, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Jay replied with a smile on her face, before Kai grabbed her chin gently and turned it towards him so he could plant another kiss on her lips, the lips that he missed for so long. But now, he could kiss them as much as he wanted to.

Everyone but Ray wondered what would have happened in that room. The blackhaired nekojin knew, that his friend wouldn't ever let Jay go again. Considering how quickly he got her to smile again. After all of this, the reason why his friend was like this, was because she couldn't live without Kai supporting her. He may show it differently, but he couldn't either.

Without either Kai or Jay realising, both of their bitchips lit up, their lights giving off the same deep red glow while the bitbeasts both said in their owners mind: **"We are one"**


End file.
